Babysitting
by Shizune-hime
Summary: Sephiroth gains a visit from a cadet and a little girl... and a familiar, serendipitous moment happens. AU, Aeriseph and Zerith. Aerith is a little girl, again. Finished!


_**A/N:** _Well,_ guys. This is another Aeriseph fic (kinda ;D YOU'LL SEE! XD), supposedly my third Aeriseph-contained fic but I'll make it my second now as I'm still working on my original second (which was supposed to be my third o.o; it's THAT heavy. D:) ANYWAY, enough with the confusion! XD Let's get right to it._

_**Sidenote:**_ _Some conversations in CC are injected here. You'll be able to tell which ones they are. I just really wanted to make this as cute as possible. XD I don't know if I've succeeded, but I hope I did! ROFL. I just can't contain the uber cuteness. XD Because, this is a oneshot, totally another AU fic, and again, Aerith here is a little girl. :3_

**~"Babysitting"~**

… He hated days like these.

Days where there was nothing to do but sit and read the Shin-Ra newspaper, or sit at his desk all day or computer terminal and surf the internet, or scan through the cadets he was assigned to train. But he didn't like reading the news, because he preferred to be out there in the world on his own adventure. He didn't like scanning through Shin-Ra's cadet records as well, because he didn't like competition and didn't like looking after young ones.

A sigh left Sephiroth as he looked at his intercom. It wasn't blinking, or beeping, which meant he wasn't needed. Then it made him think about whether Shin-Ra really ever needed him: he was SOLDIER's one-man-army and yet there were many others who were really aspiring for the chance to be on missions and prove how worth it they were. He didn't like competition, but that didn't mean he wasn't compassionate. In fact, there had been many times he contemplated on quitting the position of general in SOLDIER - he had the ability to be merciless, especially when showing his prowess in battle, but he also felt like he was getting in everyone's way.

Shrugging the idea off, he shook his head and pressed on the intercom, contacting the secretary outside.

"It's the general," he began, "I was wondering if I could have some coffee?"

"Brewed or iced, sir?"

"Brewed, thanks. It's been a long day."

"Yes, sir."

The line cut off and the general leaned back in his seat. He wanted to sleep the day off, but he chose to be on alert because Shin-Ra could call him anytime.

Sephiroth was about to kick off his shoes and raise them onto the desk when suenly, knocks came from the door, and he was forced to sit up straight. "Come in."

The door opened and in popped a head covered with black, spiky hair. A bright smile and blue eyes greeted Sephiroth, as a gloved hand popped up to give him a wave. "Hey, Seph!"

_Oh no._ Sephiroth sighed. "What do you want now, Zack?"

"Hey, why so down? Don't like an old friend paying you a visit?" Zack Fair entered the room and walked over to his desk, his brow raised as he grinned. "You should be glad I'm visiting you during office hours! "

"It doesn't matter." Sephiroth looked up at him. "So, need anything? Or just came around to pester me?"

"A little bit of both. I haven't been given missions today, so I guess I'm on break…" Zack plopped down on the couch nearby and held his hands behind his head as he leaned back, giving a relaxed sigh. He smiled wide and looked around, realizing Sephiroth did some major changes to his office. "Wow, you redecorated? "

Well, it seemed like there was no choice but to ride along in the conversation. Deep inside Sephiroth admitted to himself he found it endearing that Angeal's student, one who was fondly called "Puppy", paid him a visit even if he didn't work under him. "I had to. I follow Feng Shui rules," the general said as he folded his arms. "Oh, wait, you know _nothing_ of the sort."

" Feng Shui? Hmm…" Zack looked up at the ceiling fan, pondering. "Well I kinda know some! I know about having that Golden Wallet the Wutains believe in, and incense, and that golden frog figurine with a Wutain coin in its mouth. Oh! And that the lucky direction is the… East? Heh, I forgot. But I really know some. I read too, you know!" He rubbed his nape and smiled sheepishly. "So, get any missions yet? "

"None so far," Sephiroth replied, "I'm not really expecting anything. Or at least I think I shouldn't. "

Zack's phone beeped. Instantly, he slipped it out and flipped it open, checking. "Whoa…" He blinked. A big smile crossed his face again. "Alriiiiiight, I'm getting another mission tomorrow!" Zack noted, excitement rising in him as he slipped it into his pocket again, and clasped a fist against his other palm. "I can't wait. "

The general smiled slightly. "Then I wish you good luck."

"Hey, thanks! And don't worry, I'm sure Shin-Ra will give you an awesome mission soon. We all know how you really want to stretch your muscles rather than just sit around! Heh-heh. "

Then another set of knocks suenly came onto the door. Sephiroth wondered if it was the receptionist, and felt like this time he should take the door. Zack was about to stand up, but he immediately raised a hand, and quickly walked to the door. "I'll get it. It's probably my coffee," he said.

Sephiroth opened the door, but as soon as the light from outside fanned in, he saw nothing or even no one before him. He popped his head out the doorway and looked from left to right, but there wasn't anyone there.

"…Who are you looking for?"

When he looked down to see who it was, big and bright emerald eyes greeted him. She always put a smile on his face, unlike the others he encountered everyday. Right then and there, standing before him, only 3 to 4 feet tall, was a little a girl with chestnut hair and a pink ribbon holding it up. She held a porcelain coffee mug and saucer in her little hands and was very wary of spilling it over.

Behind him, Zack tried to take a peek as to who was greeting him, seeing as Sephiroth was looking down. But Sephiroth's all-black style blocked his view and Zack simply had to wait as he shifted in his seat, sitting up straight.

"Oh, you brought my coffee…"

"Mmhm! The lady outside came back to her table with coffee, and I asked if I can visit you. She said this was for you so I asked for it! "

Sephiroth chuckled. "That's sweet of you," he said, patting her head softly. "But why are you alone? "

The little girl looked from left to right, and tiptoed just slightly after, leaning in to whisper as Sephiroth leaned down slightly in return. "… I sneaked."

"Oh…" The general nodded, riding along with the whispering manner. "I guess you've been learning from SOLDIER, huh?" He smiled.

"Not really, you're the only SOLDIER I go with," she said, shaking her head. "I dunno. I just think you sneak around too! Like a secret agent! "

The general couldn't help but laugh. He whispered back. "Well, since you sneaked, would you like to come on inside? "

Aerith was busy staring at the coffee in her hands, watching the steam from it rise. "Okay, 'cause I might spill this. "

Sephiroth stepped aside and held the door, as Aerith slowly walked inside, holding the coffee mug and saucer in her hands tightly. Carefully she aimed for the desk to set it down, and Zack blinked as he watched her.

_Oh, wow… _

Well, quite frankly, Zack couldn't keep his eyes off her. She wasn't a grown woman, and neither was he able to spend time with kids, but he was very fond of them, although he thought he had bad hands in taking care of them. Zack just couldn't help but admit to himself that she was incredibly cute, and something in him just wanted to squeeze the life out of the little girl because she just seemed so culy. He watched as she tiptoed to reach up and place Sephiroth's coffee on his desk, and smiled wide. He also, _somehow, _managed to try and imagine her as a young lady.

"So you sneaked out of your room… were you seen?"

"Nope! Not one bit." Aerith gave a smug grin and shook her head. "Maybe because I'm wearing white." She blinked and looked down. "Even my sandals are white…"

Sephiroth laughed and picked her up in his arms from behind. Aerith had a little squeal in her giggle. "You know what they call what you did?"

Aerith tilted her head back, seeing him upside-down. "What I did?"

"They call that camouflage," Sephiroth said, giving the top of her head a nuzzle. Her hair smelled like white roses. "And chameleons do that too." He put her down again and completely realized, Zack was still in the room. The general was slightly afraid that Zack caught him in his vulnerable state, and immediately cleared his throat as he fixed his coat. Aerith was smiling widely and hugging herself. The kid liked being hugged.

"Oh." The general didn't forget. "This is-"

But apparently, Zack didn't catch him in a vulnerable state. Sephiroth grinned as he saw that Zack blinked. He was… flustering?

The cadet was on alert now, knowing Sephiroth's sharp attention to detail - and with that he knew that he was caught in his reverie. "O-Oh! Hey! Hi there!" he said with a smile, waving at her.

"Hi!" Aerith brightly smiled and waved with her hand after landing back on her feet flatly. "Nice to see you!~ "

Zack wanted to squeal in cuteness. "It's nice to see you too! What's your name?" he asked, matching it with a smile.

"I'm Aerith," she said with a nod, hands behind her back as she tilted her head to one side, smiling brightly. "What's yours?"

"Aerith… wow, that's a pretty name!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome! I'm Zack, by the way." Now he just really wanted to pinch her cheeks. "So you come here a lot? Seems like you guys are really good friends!"

"Mmhm! All the time. "

"She comes to me everyday," Sephiroth noted. He smiled slightly as he took his coffee cup in his gloved hands and softly blowing on the liquid inside to cool it down. "She doesn't spend much time playing like other kids…" The general knew a lot about the little girl, but didn't want to say it right out there to Zack, while she was still around. "So I take care of her a lot."

"I like staying in Sephy's office," Aerith said with a nod. "He tells me stories and gives me candy and food, and takes me around the building sometimes! I don't get bored around him."

Zack snickered. Now this was news; he never really thought of Sephiroth as someone who loosened up - apparently, children were his weakness. Sephiroth noticed the look on Zack's face and almost spit out his drink, coughing at the heat that hit his tongue.

"Well how about that! Sephy softens up around you, huh? Heh-heh." Zack laid his hand softly on Aerith's head, who could only duck slightly from the pressure on her head. She liked it, however, and she let out a soft giggle. "I'm sure he takes care of you really well!"

"Zack."

_"Seeeeeephyyyy…_ it's not really a BAD thing, you know!" Zack folded his arms and grinned at his superior. The general only rolled his eyes. "In fact it's kinda _cool." _He snickered again. "Y'know, Aerith, lotsa people think Sephy is _scary_ and all that." He tried to emphasize the 'scary' word with his hands. "But I don't believe that. He's just busy and has his face in his paperwork and missions, so people think that way."

… The general could only give him a glare. But Zack being Zack, only winked and raised a thumb up.

"I know, I know!" Aerith nodded. "We go around the building, people don't go near him that much. But girls do…"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't really talk to them, Aerith. Just so you know. "

Then the cadet eyed Aerith again. There was a softness to her that he couldn't really deny.

From the moment she stepped into the room, Zack thought she was one of those rich girls from the top plate who came down to the slums to try and sample the food kids from the slums themselves would eat. That, or she was really a rich girl who was the daughter of an employee in Shin-Ra… or, she was really from the slums.

If she was a girl from the slums, he thought, she was a rose among the thorns. A _very_ pretty rose.

Aerith, meanwhile, noticed his eyes, and immediately she rushed over to the black-haired cadet. She beamed as she put her hands behind her, smiling. "So you're from SOLDIER…" she said. "Do you go on missions with Sephy?"

"Not yet, but I'd really like to!" Zack said smugly. "We haven't had a major mission yet together, but I've seen him practice and fight. He's really good. "

"Yeah, I think so too. Well… I know about SOLDIER…" she immediately began, and narrowed her eyes just slightly to look into his eyes as she leaned forward. "They all have mako."

The cadet found her soft yet adorable voice intoxicating to hear. He found it weird he was admiring her like this, but there was something about her that he found soothing. Although she was a little girl.

_Oh… she knows…_

He only half-smiled and cocked his head to one side, staring back into her emerald eyes. "How do you know that?" he asked, although he knew perfectly well why.

"I hear people talking about it," Aerith answered, "I go around the building a lot with Sephy." She nodded. "I listen."

"Well," he began again, folding his arms and sitting upright, "these are eyes infused with mako energy." Zack gave a smug grin and nodded, leaning forward just slightly after, elbows on his knees as he kept his eyes locked on hers. "But I like yours better!" Zack smiled. "Green. Like the earth." He smiled, realizing her eyes' beauty. "Oh, your eyes remind me of a meadow!"

"A meadow?" Aerith blinked. "What's a meadow?"

"It's a _wiiiiiiiide,_ open field." Zack sat up and gestured with his hands, setting a big distance between them, "and sometimes flowers grow there, and all kinds of plants. When the wind blows and passes over the flowers? They all sway like they're one color in the rainbow spreading out."

Aerith closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply, and in her mind she tried to imagine what a meadow would look like. "I can imagine the air too! It's cool, and soft, and sometimes warm, but it feels good," she started. With her eyes closed she let out another giggle, and let her imagination take her away. "I see all sorts of flowers - yellow and white ones!"

Zack leaned his cheek on his right knuckle as he watched her. He couldn't help but smile - he reminded himself that he had quite the fondness for children, especially if they were this optimistic. He liked how children were just so innocent, pure, and they had a natural ability to empathize with everyone around them, which made him wonder about himself and everyone else around him, and aging, in general.

She took a few moments to quietly take her turn to admire his eyes; Aerith was really taken away by their color. One couldn't blame a girl like her, however - Midgar wasn't that 'colorful' as some thought. Even children could see that.

"Wow," she began, "…Your eyes remind me of the _sky."_

Aerith had a way of saying it slowly, with a childish curiosity to her voice, as she leaned in a bit more to really look back into them. The close proximity of their faces was something neither party seemed to care about, but both were, of course, careful. Aerith could definitely see the hint of mako in them, but it was the stark blue of them that caught her attention.

"…It's so blue!…" She beamed. Zack smiled at her. "… … I've never seen the sky before."

"Never?" Zack asked. He blinked, looking at Sephiroth, who only nodded as he sipped from his coffee.

"She's never been out of the building," Sephiroth quietly said, to which Aerith said nothing, although she could only give a sad smile. "And… well. She chose me to hang around."

"I chose you because you frown a lot." Aerith pouted and folded her arms. "I don't like seeing people frowning. Makes me sad."

Sephiroth could only smile at it and chuckle. "You know I'll be okay, Aerith."

"Not if I leave you alone!" She grinned and stuck her tongue out playfully. "That's why I'm always around you, Sephy. 'Cause I don't like seeing you unhappy."

Zack smiled at the conversation. He liked how Sephiroth had his defenses down, but his brow raised at Aerith's reminder of the sky. "…So you've never seen the sky before, huh…?"

"Nope!" Aerith shook her head. She smiled wide as she stared into his eyes. "I really wanna see it, but I'm kinda scared." She immediately went over to the window and placed her palms on the glass, looking out. "I don't think I can go out like everyone else… I live under the plate."

Both men were quiet; they could only listen to her.

"I don't think I can see the sky… so… I like that I'm up here in the building, in Sephy's office." Aerith smiled. "The top plate is nice. You can see everything… but just behind glass."

Zack smiled sadly.

"I really want to see the sky, and I wanna feel the air. I wanna see a meadow too. I wanna see _everything. _I wanna see the world._"_

And Sephiroth had heard that line from her before. Truth be known, he found it adorable that Aerith was interacting with someone else other than him within the Shin-Ra building. Aerith was fond of hanging around in his office and sometimes he felt worried that she was bored just being around him, though Aerith never really showed a hint of boredom whenever she was around.

But the thing that he liked most was how expressive she was with her feelings and wishes. Sometimes he wondered if it was only because she was still young, but still, she had dreams and wishes. Just like anyone. But most of all, she tried very hard everyday to see the beauty in everything.

Sephiroth stood and approached Aerith, and crouched over next to her. "You'll see the sky someday." He smiled at her slightly.

"…Really?… You think so?"

The general nodded. "Of course. You'll get all that you want, one day." He looked at Zack for a moment. "Keep all of them right _here." _Sephiroth raised a gloved finger and pointed to her chest softly. Aerith smiled. "Remember what I keep telling you?"

Aerith nodded. "Before you know it, it'll happen to me soon enough."

"Exactly." Sephiroth noted. "And you're still young, Aerith; you have tons of things in store for you."

She looked up as she pondered. "…Flowers…" Another giggle escaped her as she smiled back at him. "Sephy, maybe I can own a meadow and plant lots of flowers!"

Sephiroth laughed. "I don't see why not. You have soft hands. The flowers will love you."

"And maybe I can sell them and help Mom." Aerith took the chance to pet Sephiroth softly on the head. "I also want to be big just like you!"

Zack laughed. "Hey now. That would be awkward." The cadet stood up and looked at Aerith. "If that happened, you wouldn't have a boyfriend!"

Aerith pouted, though not sadly, but without emotion. She looked at her feet and swayed gently, hands behind her back. "That's okay." She shrugged. "Not many people play with me. I think they think I'm weird." She looked up and managed a smile - again - which Sephiroth knew her very well for. Zack frowned, on the other hand. "Are you okay, Zack?"

Zack didn't know what to say. Here she was, a gorgeous little girl, who didn't feel so right about herself and yet she could muster a smile. And her smile brightened up someone's day. How many people could do that? Not so many like that existed anymore. Zack wanted to do something to help this girl and yet he seemed shy about the ideas in his head. He didn't seem it was right either - after all he _did_ try to imagine her as a grown young lady. But he had made a new friend today, and he took it from there.

He walked over to her and crouched. "You don't have a guy friend and you don't think you ever will?"

Aerith shrugged. She tried to hide a frown by smiling instantly. "I think that's okay."

"No, I _don't_ _think_ that's okay." Zack smiled at her. "You're a pretty girl, Aerith. I don't see how anyone wouldn't like you."

"One boy said my nose looks funny."

"What?" Zack laughed. "Hey," he said, approaching her, "we think it's cute. Like a button!" He tapped her nose; she half-smiled and rubbed her it.

"Well, another said I have dead hair."

Zack's eyes widened. Her hair was shiny, which meant it was healthy! He wanted to thwap the kids who made her feel she wasn't good enough. "Well they're lying! Your hair's perfect!" he said. The cadet couldn't help but mutter to himself as he looked away, his face distorted in curiosity. "Dead hair? Really?…"

"And another one said I was too short!"

Sephiroth picked Aerith up again and couldn't help but laugh. "That's because you're still _young._ I promise, when you get older, you'll be bigger."

Zack shook his head. "Don't believe those kids, Aerith." He frowned and folded his arms. "They're lying. So! Since I'm a guy friend…" He raised a hand, leaned forward to her - and she tried to twist while in Sephiroth's arms to look at him -and he pointed up. "How about, one date?"

Sephiroth blinked, caught between wanting to facepalm himself and just laugh. But he could only stare.

"A date…?" The little girl tilted her head and blinked. "I see people in the plaza. Only older people go on dates! I'm a little girl. And you're not my boyfriend!"

Zack laughed. "I know. But I mean as friends."

"Friends can go on dates?"

"Yes they can," Zack prompted. "And this time I'm taking you out of the building. I'm going to show you the sky."

Aerith's spirit lit up. She looked at Sephiroth as soon as he decided to stand up. "Sephy? Is that okay?" she patted her hands on his shoulders in excitement. "Can I go with him, can I? Pleeeease?"

Sephiroth always thought Aerith was a good friend of his, but sometimes felt like he was imprisoning her even more, even if he took her around the building. He remembered promising her that she would be able to see what she wanted, but never really had enough time to take her out, per se - either he had missions to do, or he would simply, unintentionally forget that he promised her, whenever he had free time. He knew he was hurting Aerith's feelings somehow, by keeping her on her toes, but never really being able to do anything about it.

The general eyed Zack. The cadet was giving a quiet plea as he had his hands together, that familiar, sheepish "Please?" smile on his face. Sephiroth always treasured Aerith and had her close to him, and she made him happy. But maybe it was time to let her explore the world? Let her go with someone who could promise her much more?

Aerith was still young, but with her wit, Sephiroth always thought of her as a young lady, or even a grown woman. He always thought she was a ballbuster. He'd seen her haughty side, but she was a naturally sweet and affectionate girl. And this time, if she came back to him, then he would do his part. Until then… he would set her free.

"Of course you can go with him," the general replied softly, noing at her. He eyed Zack after. "I trust him. He's a good friend of mine." And with that, a sigh was on his face once more.

The little girl between them immediately linked her arms around Sephiroth's neck and snuggled him tightly. _"I'm going to see the sky, I'm going to see the sky!~~"_

And for a moment, in suspension, Sephiroth felt like a father. He was young, still in his prime, but when you're faced with a little girl like Aerith, you just can't help but feel some sort of affection for someone like her. Even Zack couldn't deny that.

Aerith turned around to face Zack for a while. Suenly she stretched out her arms as if wanting him to carry her, and Sephiroth complied with her request. He handed her to Zack and he carried her carefully, and went back to his desk to finish his coffee.

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "When are we going?"

The cadet couldn't help but grin at the treatment. "When do _you_ want to go?"

"Ummm…" Aerith looked at Sephiroth, who didn't say anything but just look at her. She then leaned in to whisper in Zack's ear. "I dunno. I think Sephy wants a friend around…- oh!" She giggled. "Can we take him with us?"

Zack blinked. "Does he like flowers?"

"I dunno, but he looks like he does! He looks like a lady, so I think so," Aerith said with a nod.

"I heard that." Sephiroth's low voice didn't seem to faze Aerith at all, who only grinned childishly. Zack on the other hand, laughed. "You think I look like a lady?"

"You have long hair! And it's always _soooooooooooooooooo_ shiny." Aerith clung to Zack and laid her head on his shoulder, as if hiding from the general.

Sephiroth grinned, but didn't want to take the chance to get up and tickle her like when they'd have time together, because then Zack would pick on him. "It's long, so I have to take care of it," Sephiroth said, flipping a lock of silver hair behind his shoulder. "And my hair is special."

Aerith gasped. "Hey… Sephy, you also look like that lady I read in a kid's book!"

The general blinked. "Huh?… A lady?… Who?"

"RAPUNZEL!"

… Oh, she was smart.

Aerith couldn't help but sing. "Sephy, oh, Sephy, let down your hair!~"

Zack wanted to just burst out laughing, but if that happened, he'd drop the girl in his arms. He gave her a big snuggle and laughed as he grinned at Sephiroth. "Talk about being _owned_, Seph! Heh-heh. Can't fight with kids, you know!"

The general snorted. But soon enough he found himself flustering, as he found it cute coming from Aerith.

"Sephy, you wanna come with us to see flowers?"

He blinked. "Well…" A pause flitted by. "I like flowers, but I think they'd run away if they saw me."

"What?… Flowers don't have legs." Aerith pouted.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Well, okay, I think they'd break off and fly away then."

"But they'll find you so pretty!"

"No, they'll find _you_ prettier." He smiled sadly. He had things to do and missions to take on. "…I think you and Zack should just go."

"Are you sure?"

Her emerald eyes just had a spell on Sephiroth, but he shook his head and declined politely. "I'll be okay, Aerith."

She'd heard that line from him many times and doubted him every time, but in her childish mind she even considered trusting him this time.

"Okay."

"Hrrrmm…" Zack slowly took an arm out from under her and looked at his wrist watch. "…I have a mission tomorrow. So I think we're quite lucky today!"

Aerith blinked, bringing his wristwatch-bound hand up to her own view. She knew how clocks worked, like any child her age, but couldn't understand what he meant. "This is a lucky charm?"

"Nooooo, but it could be!" Zack chuckled. "How about we see the sky together _today?"_

"Today?" Aerith blinked. She recalled her fear about the sky. "But it's scary…"

"No, it's not. I promise, you'll _love_ it." Zack patted her head softly.

"Really?"

"Yup!" The cadet beamed. "And you can see clouds that look like cotton candy."

She lit up. "C… Cotton candy? Really?"

…Soon enough Zack gave a goodbye wink to the general and with Aerith in Zack's arms, he left the room, still talking. And while Sephiroth watched her bright eyes light up in joy again as she talked with Zack, he could only chuckle.

And who ever thought Zack was actually _awesome_ with kids?


End file.
